


Sledding the Day Away

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Crush, Sledding, Snow, Snow Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean and Cas stumble upon a sledding event, and when Cas sees everyone sledding, it makes him yearn to pick up a sled and take a ride down the hill. Maybe it's because he wants to experience human things, or maybe it's because he wants the romantic moment with Dean. And Dean can't say no, especially when he's so smitten with Cas and just wants to see the ex-angel smile.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sledding the Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 4: Sledding

Really, Dean should have known better. Chasing the skinwalker into a freaking sledding event where it could turn into anyone and sled away was a new level of dumb.

Cas was only two steps behind him, but Dean stopped so violently that Cas all but crashed into his back. “Why did you stop?” Cas asked, before he stepped up next to Dean and saw the crowds of people sliding down the snowy hill.

"Well, no way we're finding it now. Might as well head back to the warehouse it was hiding in and hope to ambush it when it comes back," Dean said, spinning on his heel and coming face to face with Cas, who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Earth to Cas? Let's go," Dean said, pushing at the ex-angel's shoulder.

"What are the chances it'll kill someone in the next twenty minutes?" Cas asked, eyes staring off past Dean's shoulder with a wistful look.

Dean shrugged, even as his eyebrows scrunched slightly as he thought the question through. "Pretty low, honestly. It knows we're tracking it, so it's not going to leave a trail of bodies for us to follow. Why?"

Hesitating for a second, Cas opened his mouth to speak, before snapping his jaw shut with an audible click. “Nothing. Let’s go,” Cas finally said, moving to turn around.

“Hey, no, wait a second,” Dean said, putting his hand on Cas’ elbow to stop him. “Is this about the sledding?”

Cas shrugged noncommittally, even though Dean could see it in his eyes. The yearning. “Just thinking about human experiences now that I’m human,” Cas said, a sad look in his eyes.

And really, how was Dean supposed to say no? If anything, Cas had adapted Sam’s puppy dog eyes and pushed it a level further into this little pout that had Dean instantly weak in the knees. Not that he was ready to admit his Mount Everest size crush on his best friend.

“Alright, c’mon then, Angel Face. Skinwalker can wait another ten minutes. Let’s get you your first sledding experience,” Dean said, rolling his eyes fondly.

The look of pure excitement that lit up Cas’ face was enough to have Dean smiling fondly in return. Two grown men sledding down a hill with hundreds of people around them, but for once, Dean didn’t give a shit. Nothing compared to just seeing the childlike innocence in Cas’ eyes as they picked up a sled and stepped in line for their turn down the hill.

“Have you done this before?” Cas asked, nudging Dean’s shoulder as they creeped ever closer to the front of the line.

“Once, when Sammy was really young. Pretty sure he only wanted me there just to carry the damn sled up the hill, but catching the ride back down was always worth it,” Dean said as he reminisced. Not that sledding with Sam hadn’t been great, but something about being pressed against Cas as they zoomed down the hill sounded far better.

When it was finally their turn, Dean gently pulled the sled from Cas’ hand and placed it on the edge of the hill. He plopped himself on the back and tapped the front of the sled with his hand. “Sam almost used to say it felt faster sitting up front getting to see the scenery soar. Let’s go, Sunshine. Don’t have all day,” Dean teased.

Cas hesitated for half a second before he sat down, pressing his back firmly against Dean’s chest.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, breathing the words into Cas’ ear.

A shudder ran down Cas’ back and he nodded, turning his head so that he could catch Dean’s eye.

And then Dean pushed off with his foot and they were flying down, down, down. Trees whizzed by, snow kicking up and causing it to shower down in a mist. The cold wind whipped around them, pulling at their hair and creeping down their jackets.

And then Dean heard it. Cas. Laughing. And  _ oh God,  _ it was magical. The faster they went, the more Cas laughed; giddy and free. Pure excitement. It was a sound Dean rarely got to hear, and yet now it seemed even more breathtaking.

Cas titled his head, looking back towards Dean, and the look of pure elation in his eyes was enough to have Dean laughing too.

By the time they got to the bottom, Dean’s hands had settled on Cas’ waist and Cas’ hands were resting on his legs. They were both laughing, and Cas had all but melted back into Dean’s embrace.

“That was amazing,” Cas said, voice cracking slightly from the cold and his constant laughter. When he turned to look back at Dean, the ex-angel’s hair was more windswept than ever. He looked almost ethereal again, cheeks flushed and eyes a vibrant blue against the snow.

And Dean couldn’t help it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Cas’ in a soft kiss; hand coming up to rest against the nape of Cas’ neck to tilt him just right. Cas let out a stuttering sound before he leaned into it, kissing Dean back just as tenderly.

When they broke apart, Cas looked utterly besotted. He reached up, hand caressing Dean’s cheek as he tipped their foreheads together. 

“As far as first kisses go, I think that just took the crown,” Dean murmured, titling his head to ghost his lips over Cas’ again. “What do you say to one more ride back down, Angel Face?” Dean asked, watching as Cas beamed at the suggestion.

Cas stood up, holding out a hand to pull Dean up. “With you? Always,” Cas said, linking their fingers together and squeezing tightly.


End file.
